Feliz San Valentin atrasado da
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando el ruso no se acuerda de llamar al chino. Esto se me ocurrio cuando estaba en la playa esperando que se acordaran de mi, y ahora termine de escribirlo


Esto se me ocurrio en la playa, esperando a que se acordaran de mí... y en ese momento de despecho salió esto... espero les guste

by Aris (la pobre Iris no tiene quien se acuerde de ella ^^U)

14 de Febrero, 2011

Es la apacible mañana del día de los enamorados en China, los jovenes madrugadores preparan las sorpresas para sus doncellas mientras estas se alistan para deslumbrarlos con la bellaza de un capullo recién abierto. Pero en el hogar de la nación milenaria se vive un ambiente distinto...

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de China se encuentran: él, Japón, Hong Kong y Corea del Sur sentados cada uno en una pieza diferente del inmoviliario chino, reunidos en torno a la mesa de centro que alberga un teléfono sobre ella. Japón y Corea se miran de reojo, el japonés dirige su vista a Hong Kong intercambiando una mirada complice con este y luego los tres enfocan su atención en el mayor. China mantiene una mirada seria, concentrada en el centro de la sala, tiene la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y se puede sentir la mezcla de emociones que rondan por esta.

... -Hay un silencio permamente entre todos ellos que amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento.

¡Ah! No lo recisto más aru -Yao se avalanza sobre el teléfono pero sus hermanos lo detienen antes de poder alcanzarlo y todos calleron al suelo- ¡Déjenme! ¡tengo que llamarlo aru!

¡No! -Hong Kong agarraba a China de las piernas- ¡No te dejaremos Aniki! - Im Yong Soo afirmaba las manos del chino- ¡Debe controlarse China-san! -Japón estaba en la espalda de Yao. China se quedó quieto un momento, solo para despistarlos pues inmediatamente intentó levantarse haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas pero los otros lo arrojaron al piso nuevamente y se posaron sobre su espalda controlando con sus piernas y brazos las extremidades del mayor.

¡¿Por qué me hacen esto aru? -Se quejó Yao debajo de sus hermanos, lo único que se divisaba de él era su brazo izquierdo que se estiraba intentanto en vano alcanzar el auricular.

¡China-san! Acaso no se tiene respeto... ¿Qué le dijo Rusia-san? -Japón se sentó junto a China mientras los otros dos seguían sobre el chino.

Que él era el seme y que él me llamaba el 14 de Febrero aru -contestó Yao un poco avergonzado.

¿Y usted qué está haciendo? -Kiku lo dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño

Pero es que...

¡Nada de peros! -Corea no le permitio reclamar- aun es temprano, si lo llamas ahora mostrarás desesperación y no es bueno que ese ruso crea que te tiene a su merced.

Corea tiene razón -Hong Kong también se apartó de la espalda de China- él es el que tiene que llegar a tu ventana y suplicar amor, no tú... no puedes llamarlo

Corea se levantó y China pudo sentarse- tienen razón... -Yao empuñó la mano- ...¡Todavia es temprano aru! Y no puedo arrastrarme a sus pies

Bien dicho -los tres. el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Yao se lanzó a agarrar el auricular, quedando sobre la mesita.

Ni hao aru, sabía que me llamarias Ivan y... -la alegría de China se difuminó- Ah, si, si está aquí aru... -Yao le acercó el auricular a Kiku- ... es Grecia aru -dijo amurrado y se bajó de la mesa. Japón se arregló el cabello y se sacudió el traje, luego tomó el aparato

buenas tardes Heracles-san -le habló al griego del otro lado de la linea- gracias y feliz día de San Valentin para usted también... si, a mi también me hubiera gustado... Ehm, no se preocupe está bien... ¿Qué? pero ¿Ahora? -Japón se sonrojo- está bien... ai shiteru... bien, adios... -colgó y solo salió de su ensoñación cuando vio la mirada acusadora del mayor- T-tr-tranquilo China-san, ya llamará... quedan muchas horas por delante

Sí... y mientras esperamos por qué no hacemos algo, en la cocina ví que tenías tabletas de chocolate -dijo Corea con un brazo sobre la espalda de Yao.

¿Por qué no vamos a darles forma? -propuso Hong Kong tomándole una mano. China sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban en la cocina, todos con un delantal y las mangas recogidas. China le ponía agua a dos ollas para el baño María y a otras dos para enfriarlo, Corea y Hong Kong partían las tabletas de chocolate blanco y negro y Japón urgueteaba en un estante buscando los diferentes moldes. Encontró unos rectángulares, con estrellas, de corazones, tortugas, pandas, ... etc, de diferentes tamaños, pero los que más le llamaban la atención eran uno rectángular con letras chinas, uno con la cara de Hello Kitty y uno con un dragón chino.

"China-san si que sabe de variedad" Pensó. Puso todos los moldes que encontró sobre la mesa y los miró- ¿Con cuál empezamos? -les preguntó a los tres.

Elijan uno cada uno aru... pero me dejan el círculo grande a mí aru -Dijo Yao con unas bolsitas con Almendras y nueces en una mano y una botella en la otra.

Japón miró de nuevo los moldes... entre todos esos diseños China escogió un simple círculo. Miró de nuevo al chino y se fijó en la botella que este sostenía- China-san... ¿Eso es...?

Vodka aru -contestó Yao con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- le haré un chocolate a Rusia aru

jeje -Japón. Tomó un molde que tenía seis gatos y se acordó de su griego. Corea tomó el que tenía el dragón y Hong Kong estaba indeciso entre los pandas y uno con barcos- ejem... -Japón le dió topecitos con el codo.

tienes razón -susurró y dejo a un lado los barcos. Comenzaron a derretir el chocolate, Japón y Corea se encargaban del chocolate negro y China y Hong Kong del blanco.

Sabían que el chocolate... -Comenzó a decir Yong Soo

Se invento en Corea -dijeron los otros tres al unísono y Corea fue feliz (XD)- Mejor revuelve aru -le dijo China llevando a cabo esa acción mientras Hong Kong metía el termómetro en el bol.

52°C -dijo y retiró el termómetro para llevárselo a la boca.

Lava eso aru... -Yao sacó el bol con el chocolate derretido y lo puso sobre otro con agua fría- ni siquiera me diste aru... -y siguió revolviendo. El japones repitió la acción del chino. Una vez que la temperatura bajó a los 28°C retiraron los recipientes del agua fría y los pusieron al fuego en baño María nuevamente, eso si, ahora Hong Kong y Corea revolvían. Cuando el chocolate alcanzó los 32°C fueron finalmente a los moldes. Hong Kong y Yao tenían unas brochitas y con ellas ponían el chocolate en los espacios que querían, el menor lo hacía en el dorso y la cabeza de los pandas y el mayor en ciertas partes del círculo, Kiku lo vio y rió en sus adentros... ya entendió que quería hacer China. Japón y Corea vertieron el chocolate negro en sus moldes, les dieron unos golpecitos para sacar el aire y que el chocolate se asentara bien y luego los voltearon sobre el bol para que quedara una fina capa, China hizo lo mismo después que ellos. Todo esto muy rápido . Luego pusieron todos los moldes en el frío para que se endureciera un poco.

hay que mantenerlos en la temperatura -dijo Japón

bien... entonces ponte a revolver daze -dijo Corea y le entrego el recipiente. Japón y Hong Kong los pusieron en la cocina nuevamente y se pusieron a revolver. Además de los que estaba haciendo cada uno, tenían los moldes de corazones, de estrellas y los rectángulares para comer entre todos, vertieron chocolate negro en los corazones y Yao se encargó de sacar el exceso y puso la mitad de una almendra en cada uno, en los de estrellas pusieron chocolate blanco con nueces molidas, a cargo de Corea, y con los rectángulares hicieron lo mismo que con sus moldes pero con el chocolate blanco. Al poner el nuevo molde en el refrigerador sacaron los suyos para seguir con los otros pasos, menos Hong Kong que ya estaba listo solo tenía que esperar a que se endureciera, así que se quedó sentado viendo a sus hermanos, con los frutos secos peligrosamente cerca de él.

Por su parte los otros rellenaban con el chocolate blanco. Todos lo usaron de forma diferente: Japón apartó una parte y lo mezclo con nueces molidas (lo que le pudo quitar a Hong Kong XD), China lo mezcló con vodka y Corea lo puso sin nada. Pusieron una capa final de chocolate negro y los metieron al refrigerador, sacaron el molde de rectángulos y lo completaron con chocolate negro para meterlo también en el refrigerador.

¡Uf! hasta que terminamos... pero fue divertido -Comentó Corea

¿Qué hacemos con el chocolate que sobró aru? -preguntó China

podemos hacer trufas si lo mezclamos con las nueces y almendras -Japón. Los tres miraron a Hong Kong que se llevaba el último fruto que quedaba a la boca.

... -el chico miró a sus hermanos aun con la boca abierta- ¿Y si lo comemos simplemente? jejeje -Al final eso hicieron y luego se pusieron a limpiar la cocina.

Y yo que me había entuciasmado con las trufas -masculló Corea mirando de reojo a Hong Kong

¡No me molestes! -le dijo el chico que secaba ollas. Hong Kong sintió una molestia en su pantalón y se tocó el bolsillo descubriendo que era su celular, vio el nombre en la pantalla y salió de la cocina- hola Islandia... ¿De verdad? no me dí cuenta... bueno, no te enojes... si, si... feliz día de San Valentín... bueno, adios... -colgó el celular y una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro

¿Quién era aru? -escuchó que le decían y se asustó un poco, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Se volteo y vio a China que lo miraba con una expresión extraña... entre feliz y enojado, con un tinte de desprecio y otro de envidia...y se asustó.

Y-ya llamará... queda tiempo todavia -dijo y entró rápidamente a la cocina para seguir con su labor. Cuando hubieron terminado con la limpieza fueron a sentarse en el pasto, con unas tasitas de té en las manos. Japón y Hong Kong miraban las aves y los arboles mientras China estaba asomado en su pileta con peces y de vez en cuando tocaba el bolsillo donde tenía el celular.

Ah... -suspiró China. Vio el reflejo de Hong Kong que se sentaba junto a él y se volteo a mirar a su hermano y este tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

¿Por qué no damos un paseo? -sugirió Japón como método de distracción, el japonés se sentó junto a ellos y China los abrazó a los dos, estos también devolvieron el abrazo.

Corea... -dijo China mirando hacía la entrada a su casa donde se encontraba Yong Soo en su fallido intento de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta- ¿A dónde vas aru?

Ehm... -el coreano se dió vuelta lentamente y miró a su hermano con nerviosismo- V-voy a... Voy a llamar a Taiwán...

... -Yao se fue enfureciendo al recordar al ruso que al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de acordarse de él y llamarlo... y menos ir a verlo- Ven aquí y vamos a caminar -dijo en forma pausada y dominante.

Pero... tengo que llamarla o se enojará... -dijo Corea un tanto intimidado

Ven aquí con tus hermanos aru -ordenó China

Pero Aniki no quiero que esté tan desesparada como tú... -se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo.

¡Con que desesperado aru! -Yao se levantó y Im Yong Soo entró rápidamente a la casa para esconderse- ¡Te mostraré lo que hace un desesperado aru!

¡Ahh! -gritó Corea desde el interior de la casa. Desde afuera se escuchó como correteaban, varios golpes y gritos de rabia y agonía hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta y salió Yao tratando de calmarse y arreglándose la coleta.

Bien... -China dejó caer su colita bien hecha nuevamente- ... vamos a pasear aru -dijo con una sonrisa. Detrás de él salió Corea sobándose la cabeza- llámala si quieres -le dijo y se apartó

No había por qué sacar el wok Aniki -chilló Corea. Ya iban caminando por las calles, al igual que muchas parejas de distintas edades. Yong Soo se fijó en unos ancianos que caminaban tomados de las manos- miren que tier... nos -vio la cara de China, tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero en sus ojos se notaban las ganas de tirarse al piso y llorar desconsoladamente.

Vamos a otra parte -los tres lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron. Corrieron de un lado a otro evitando las parejas pero era imposible con tantos chinos dando vueltas. LLegaron a una esquina donde no se veía nadie y ahí pararon.

¿Por qué no volvemos a la casa? -Propuso Hong Kong apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

Se acordaría de él de todos modos... -Dijo Corea apoyado en una pared- tenemos que distraerlo de alguna forma.

Es mejor que esté afuera que en esa casa... -completó Japón. los tres miraron a Yao y vieron que el chino estaba contra una vitrina en la que habían... Muñecas rusas. Las manos del mayor bajaron por el vidrio produciendo un estridente sonido. Los tres corriendo para apartarlo de ese lugar- creo que el chocolate debe estar listo -y se encaminaron de regreso a la casa de China.

Mm... esto está muy bueno no creen -dijo Corea a la vez que se llevaba una estrella a la boca. Estaban sentados en una salita con unas tasitas de té y los chocolates que habían hecho para comer entre todos, los tres menores sobre unos cojines y China con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hong Kong mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Sí, este chocolate es muy rico -Japón comía de los rectángulares.

Podriamos hacer esto más seguido aru -Comentó China llevándose dos estrellas a la boca y luego un corazón. Los chicos se alegraron... ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Se pusieron a hablar mientras comían los chocolates y tomaban el té. Al final quedó un rectángulo en el centro de la mesa. Los cuatro se miraron de reojo y se saborearon el que pronto estaría en sus bocas.

¡Es mío! -gritaron todos y se lanzaron sobre la golosina. Primero lo tomó Hong Kong pero China le hizo cosquillas para que lo soltara, lo agarró Japón y Corea se lo quitó... y así el dulce fue pasando de mano en mano y subiendo hasta que se les escapó y calló en una tasita con té haciendo que esta salpicara.

Oh... -dijeron los tres menores al creer perdido el chocolate, pero Yao sacó unos palillos chinos y con ellos lo sacó... para echárselo a la boca- ...

¿Qué? -dijo el chino al ver las miradas de sus hermanos- no tocó el suelo ni nada parecido aru, así que no me miren así aru.

jejeje -Rieron los menores. Se pusieron a ordenar el desastre que dejaron por pelearse el chocolate. China estaba recogiendo los cojines del suelo y se topó con algo... una figurita rusa, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio con tristeza que no había ninguna llamada ni un mensaje de texto... se quedó con la cabeza gacha y los dos objetos en las manos.

Los tres se lo quedaron viendo preocupados- ... De-déjenme solo aru -les pidió con la voz empezando a quebrarse.

Pero Ani... -Comenzó a decir Corea.

Por favor -Obedecieron y salieron de la habitación.

Lo siguiente hubiera sido divertido de ver, si no tomamos en cuenta que China estaba sufriendo...

¡AH! Maldito ruso de porquería ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tenerme así? -gritaba un iracundo Yao mientras hacía trisas la mesa de centro- ...Por qué me haces esto Iván, quiero escuchar tu voz aru... -Lloraba abrazando una pata de la mesa- ¡Malnacido! Vete al infierno aru-Lanzó una lámpara contra la puerta- ¿Acaso... no soy importante para tí? -decía entre lágrimas y apoyado en la pared- Ve y se uno con Lituania, bielorrusia, el mundo aru ¡No me importa! -Pateo el sillón y este se estrelló contra la muralla- No me engañes por favor... te quiero conmigo -Posición fetal en medio de la sala... y así, pasaba del estado de ira a depresión y luego a la ira nuevamente. Y todo esto lo escuchaban Japón, Corea y Hong Kong desde la habitación continua.

Ay... -Hong Kong estaba parado junto a la puerta de la sala donde estaba China-_ ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ben Dan aru! _-Escuchaba que golpeaba la pared, luego paró y bajo la voz- _Debí saber que esto pasaría aru... todos terminan abandonandome _-Hubo silencio unos segundos pero después se escuchó un estrépito-** ¡DEW NAY!**

¡Ah! Ya no aguanto escucharlo... -dijo Hong Kong y se apartó de la puerta- tenemos que animarlo... que se dé cuenta que no porque no este Rusia está solo -dijo algo sentido.

Sí, también estamos nosotros y lo queremos -Corea se levantó con las manos empuñadas.

Preparemosle algo lindo -Dijo finalmente Japón y se levantó- ... ¿No les parece que está muy silencioso?

...

... -los tres se miraron y abrieron los ojos- ¡China! -entraron a la habitación rápidamente y lo vieron tirado en el piso... llamando- ¡NO lo hagas! - Se fueron sobre él

NO, Déjenme aru está marcando, está marcando -China salio arrancando de sus hermanos que lo persiguieron por toda la casa hasta que salió esa grabación...

El número al que usted a llamado no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del area de servicio, por favor inte... -Yao cerró el aparato

¡AHHHH! Imbecil aru Dónde te metiste tarado -se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a darle golpes de puño a la madera.

China-san cálmese por favor -Japón, llegaron junto a él y Hong Kong hizo que se apoyara en él- quédate con él... nosotros nos encargamos de lo otro -HK asintió con la cabeza.

Wuaahhhhh -chilló China.

Kiku y Yong salieron de la casa y fueron por la cuidad buscando que sorpresa podrían darle a su hermano. Pensaron qué le podría gustar a China y lo primero que se les ocurrió... pirotecnia. Fueron a una tienda a comprar algunos petardos y demás fuegos para hacer un mini espectáculo atras de la casa de Yao y también compraron unos tubos de confeti. Al salir de la tienda se les ocurrió otra idea y fueron a comprar cometas, consiguieron dos mariposas, un pez y un dragón. Echo esto volvieron a la casa, primero instalaron las cosas y luego fueron a buscar a HK y China.

Chicos... en verdad "snif" no quiero salir aru -Decía Yao mientras era arrastrado al terreno vacio atras de su casa.

Vamos Aniki... el aire fresco te hará bien -le dijo Corea. Se sentaron en el suelo- ... te tenemos un regalo...

¿Un regalo aru? -Preguntó China

Sí China-san, recuerde que es el día del amor, no solo de pareja, si no también de amigos, familia, hermanos... -Japón

Y no queremos que estes triste por Rusia, tienes a otras personas que te quieren -Completó tres se abrazaron a China- Feliz día de San Valentín

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Yao y abrazó fuertemente a sus hermanos- Gracias chicos "snif" son tan lindos aru "snif" los quiero tanto "snif" -los soltó y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas- Feliz día de San Valentín para ustedes también aru -Sintió un peso sobre sus rodillas, lo vio y descubrió que era una bolsita.

los hice para tí -le dijo HK. Dentro de la bolsa estaban los chocolates con forma de panda. China abrazó a su hermanito y lloró de nuevo.

Eso no es todo -dijeron Corea y Japón y fueron junto a unas mantas que estaban en el piso, levantaron una y bajo esta había.

¡Fengzheng aru! -Yao paro de llorar y se levantó. Levantaron la otra sábana dejando ver los fuegos pirotécnicos que habían comprado- ¡YIAHHH! -fue corriendo y se paró entre los objetos dando saltitos de emoción- ¡Ahhh!.

Que bueno que le gust... -Japón no pudo terminar pues China se lanzó sobre los tres y los abrazó.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias aru! -les decía lleno de alegría mientras los mecía en el aire, pero luego los soltó y fue corriendo a la casa, dejando una polvadera tras su paso.

¿? -los tres quedaron tirados en la tierra sin saber que pasó, pero enseguida su hermano volvió con la misma velocidad con que se fue. Traía algo en las manos y se los extendió.

¡Tomen aru! Ustedes si se lo merecen -dijo y les entregó el chocolate que había hecho para Rusia. Los tres lo observaron, en el círculo el chocolate blanco estaba dispuesto con la fora del continente americano, una parte de Europa, África y un cachito de Asia... las sospechas de Japón eran ciertas...

Enseguida encendieron los fuegos y comieron los chocolates para luego volar las cometas, Corea y HK volaban las mariposas, Japón el pez y China se entretenía con vuelo del dragón. Se pasaron un buen tiempo afuera para luego ir a dormir todos a la habitción de Yao... Había sido un buen día después de todo.

En mitad de la noche Japón se despertó al sentir seca su garganta y al levantarse se dió cuenta que faltaba alguien en la cama. Encontró al chino en la parte de atras golpeando uno de los muñecos que usaban para entrenar y lanzando improperios dirigidos a cierto ruso- Ay China-san... -Kiku se dió media vuelta y fue por su agua para luego volver a la cama.

Hoy...

Iván y Toris van camiando por una de las frías calles de Rusia y al más alto se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de prender su celular, descubriendo una llamada perdida de su chino favorito, del día 14 de Febrero... la fecha le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza y decidió consultarselo a Toris.

Lituania, por qué me parece que esta fecha es importante -dijo entregándole el aparato al otro. Lit leyó el mensaje y luego miró a Rusia.

Porque es San Valentín señor Rusia -El aura del ruso se fue volviendo negra y Toris comenzó a alejarse.

Kolkolkolkolkol...

¡Yao! Ábreme... -Rusia está golpeando la puerta de la casa de China, lleva unas flores y unos chocolates para darselos... y disculparse por haberse olvidado- ¡Por favor! Lo olvide, lo siento... ¡Ábreme, no seas así!.

Adentro China está en la cocina... cocinando- Ya no sirve que te disculpes aru... ya es tarde... mejor vete, estoy ocupado aru -y sigue cocinando, ignorando los gritos del otro

Fin

_Pero a diferencia de China... con mi "ruso" __**aún **__no pasa nada ¬¬U_

_(perdonen los errores de ortografia... pero mi word expiró y estoy usando wordpad -.-U)_


End file.
